


Let Baby Drive

by Isnt_It_Strange (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage), TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari, Shibari Attempts, Teasing, Thor is Big Space Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Isnt_It_Strange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Quill wants to test his rope-tying skills and Thor is a willing participant. Sadly he forgot who he was dealing with and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor, Starlord/Thor
Kudos: 49





	Let Baby Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Quill written by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone  
> Thor written by Isnt_It_Strange

Quill smiled and sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork, "not bad for my first time with ropes. What do you think, teddy bear? Not too tight is it?" He put his chin on Thor's knee and pouted his lips even though Thor couldn't see it on account of the blindfold.

The blonde tensed his muscles, testing the rope-work a few times and nodding with satisfaction, “not bad at all,” he agreed with a hum, already feeling the first licks of heat flickering in his gut. It wasn’t often he was put in a position such as this and he found, surprisingly, he was eager for what was to come.

"Oh goody," Quill stood slowly and smiled over his shoulder as he made his way to the bed, picking things up and examining them before he selected a fleshlight, a pack of lube and a sound, "because we agreed that I could do what I wanted unless you can break out and you are _not_ gonna agree to this otherwise but trust me, babycakes, you'll love it once we get started."

“You know I trust you, or else I wouldn’t even be tied down,” Thor chuckled a little bit, though had to admit he had _no_ idea what was coming. Maybe that’s why he was already twitching with barely suppressed energy, the anticipation building within him. “Now you have me curious.”

"Not giving anything away." Quill murmured and bit the end of Thor's nose playfully before settling in Thor’s lap, scooting back a bit so he could work, "so, come here often?" He stroked Thor’s cock slowly.

The little nip earned a soft ‘oi’ from Thor, but he settled quickly enough. The hand stroking his cock came as a surprise, the blindfold leaving him utterly helpless and far more attentive to the spark of pleasurable arousal that shot through his core. He let out a quiet grunt, trying to flex his hips towards Quill’s hand, “very… very funny,” he grumbled, lips twitching towards a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a comic genius," Quill snickered, "think that's hard enough, now for the goo!" He squeezed the lube onto the sound then slowly pushed it into Thor's cock, "ooh bit snug!"

The feeling made Thor gasp, his eyes widening behind the blindfold and he bit into his bottom lip firmly. “Ngh-, _Quill_ ,” he moaned, unable to help himself at the intense sensation of the sound being pushed down. “F-uck…!”

Quill smirked and made sure the sound was nice and secure before squirting the remaining lube onto Thor's cock before kissing the blondes neck as he slid the fleshlight down over him. Quill smiled against Thor’s skin, "your dick is just too big for everything isn't it? It's soooo tight, Thor, oh my god is it _tight_!" He bit his lip and scooted closer, the fleshlight pressed firmly between them.

Thor shuddered in his bonds, breathing heavily through his nose as his cock twitched with the kiss to his neck. He let his head roll back, a moan pouring from his lips as the fleshlight slid down over him, his hips trying to flex upward but to no avail. “Oh f-fuck, a-ah…!”

Quill rubbed against Thor, biting his lip then he stepped back and dropped his shorts, grabbing a large dildo with a suction cup on the end before returning to Thor. He smirked and gave the fleshlight a few pumps before pulling it off and setting it aside, "don't want you getting too close, big daddy, just give me a sec." He slowly rubbed lube over the dildo then pressed the cup to the chair between Thor’s thighs, "hmmm yeah it's all coming together."

“What… What are you up to, Quill?” The blonde asked, already a little breathless as he gulped in the air. “Come on now, give me a clue at least. You must!” 

Quill walked slowly around and put his hands on Thor’s shoulders, stroking his fingers up Thor's neck, he bent down to whisper in his ear, "I don't have to do anything, Sky Daddy. Now shh and I'll let you figure it out." He reached down to stroke Thor’s sounded cock and the dildo a bit while he attacked Thor's neck with kisses, bites and a fair amount of licking.

Thor let his head roll, shuddering and grunting with each stroke to his cock and ministration to his neck. His hands strained against his restraints, already trying to break them but with no luck. He attempted to push his hips forward but without any luck, so tilted his head to try and kiss Quill instead; though it was definitely more of a challenge due to the angle and the blindfold.

Quill kept his lips just out of Thor's reach for a moment the pressed them together in a slow, agonizingly sweet kiss. Quill moaned into it then broke away and pulled off the blindfold, "can't wait, need to be _filled_." He walked around to the front of the chair and started stroking the dildo, ignoring Thor’s cock altogether.

Suddenly able to see, Thor blinked blearily and looked down at himself first. At the sight of the sound, he let out a groan through grit teeth, his cock jerking earnestly. However, as he saw the dildo dread filled him as he started putting the pieces together, “Quill, Quill don’t you dare,” he groaned, his brows knitting together as he tried to roll his hips.

"Oh I _dare_ ." Quill murmured and he grabbed the dildo firmly as he backed onto it. He sat fully on the toy just close enough to Thor's erection that it brushed his back but couldn't get much friction, "I dare a lot." He slowly began to bounce on the dildo while gripping Thor's knees, "oh god _yes_!"

“ _Quill_ ,” Thor growled, straining harder against his bonds as his eyes fell to where his partner was stretched around the dildo. _Oh gods help me_. “Come on, don’t tease me.” His hips flexed uselessly, his erection bobbing a little and barely brushing Quill’s skin. If he whined under his breath, he’d never admit to it.

Quill tilted his head back, massaging his thighs as his cock bounced with his movements and he moaned, "oh but it is sooooo much fun, Thorry, I think the dildo is probably even _bigger_ than you!" He tweaked his nipples and moaned even louder, "oh-oh I might not even have to _touch_ myself!"

“Qui- _Peter_ , please,” Thor let his head fall back and his eyes shut, trying to block out the sight to see if that would ease the ache at least a little bit. “Fuck… when I get out of these-.”

"You'll do what exactly? Give me what I want? Why yes, yes you will but until then!" Quill let out a loud, long moan to punish Thor for calling him by his given name. He bounced faster, leaning forward a bit so the dildo made wet slurping sounds in and out of his asshole. Quill shifted and put one leg over Thor’s so he could rub his cock against something.

The blonde shuddered and his upper lip curled with his frustration, the useless attempts at rocking his hips doing nothing but agitating him further. Every sound that reached his ears only added to the growing need, to the point where he opened his eyes once again and let out a heated groan at the sight of Quill bouncing. “Gods…” he grunted, muscles straining even harder against the rope work. Quill had done far too good of a job.

Quill turned slowly and put his hands on Thor's shoulders, "ready to wave the white flag and bust the ropes yet?"

Thor bit his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed a little as he half-heartedly glared at his partner and gave the smallest of nods. He didn’t mind being teased, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to give Quill _exactly_ what he was asking for.

Quill chuckled and popped the suction cup, clenching to keep the dildo in place before squatting down between Thor’s knees, kissing his thigh gently before he smirked, "well let's get you … out… hmmm… uhh, maybe if I pull on … no… " he tilted his head up sheepishly, "so there's great news, good news and bad news."

“ _Please_ don’t tell me what I think you’re about to tell me,” Thor groaned, looking down at Quill with gentle amusement amidst his frustration, “ _please_ don’t.”

"The great news is that my ass muscles are finally strong enough to keep this monster dildo in it," Quill jerked a thumb back to his ass, "the good news is that I'm really good at rope tying, the bad news… I don't know how to, um, undo… this."

“ _Gods damn it, Quill_ .” Thor glared at him and strained once more against the bonds in the hope that he could at least budge them a little bit. “Go and get a knife or something, would you? As comfortable as I am right now, I’m going to probably ache soon.” Despite his words, it was clear he wasn’t that annoyed. In fact, there might be a _little_ bit of amusement hidden in his tone.

Quill grimaced and started rifling around for something in their clothes, “I don’t _have_ a knife! I don’t _carry_ a knife around with me on a regular basis . . . Um . . . you don’t seem to have one either . . . “ He bit his lip and shifted, picking up his pants, “So . . . Um . . . I’m just gonna go and . . . look for someone to help.” 

At the mention of getting someone Thor hung his head, his cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat. As if this wasn’t awkward enough, someone else was going to be privy to this little… happening. “Quickly,” he suggested with an awkward smile, “find someone discreet.” 

Quill quickly tucked one of the towels he’d had prepared around Thor’s waist and kissed the top of his head, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He tugged on his pants and headed for the door, “Oh Gamora~!”

“What?” came the call from Gamora once she’d heard Quill. She headed into the hall, one hand on her hip and the other brushing her hair from her face as she gave her friend a look. “What are you after?”

Quill shifted, “Okay . . . so you know when I asked for some shibang or whatever tips and you were like ‘are you sure you don’t want to try a few knots before jumping into this’ and I was like ‘oh c’mon, it’s a knot! How hard can it be to undo?’ and I laughed and wandered off? Yeah, so here’s the thing . . . “ He gestured to his room and cleared his throat, “I . . . may have been better at this then I thought and _we_ need your help.”

Gamora stared at Quill blankly for a few moments, her eyes widening as she processed the information. The moment that it clicked her lips quirked, a hand rising to cover her mouth as she stifled a laugh. “Oh _no you didn’t_ ,” she grinned, “Peter you _didn’t_ mess that up. Tell me he isn’t stuck right now.”

Quill frowned, his cheeks pinking a bit and he crossed his arms, “ . . . ‘mess up’ is a little harsh don’t you think? And yes, he’s stuck and quite upset with me though . . . maybe I _should_ leave him tied up until I get him off, kinda smooth things over.”

“First of all, ew. I didn’t need to hear that last part,” Gamora rolled her eyes and looked towards the room cautiously, “I suppose I can give you a hand so long as I never have to hear you talk about getting Thor off again.” 

“Think you’d be used to me broadcasting my conquests by now.” Quill mumbled and led the way back in, “Hey, Thorry bear, got some experienced help!”

As Gamora came in Thor looked up and they locked eyes for a second, Gamora’s amusement evident but less so than it had been before as she gave a sympathetic smile to the blonde. “Sorry you’re stuck like this,” she said as she approached, pulling a knife from one of the many spots on her body. “I’ll get you out of this and then leave you two be, alright?”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Thor agreed, giving Quill a brief half smile of amusement and embarrassment. Luckily, Gamora was quick and efficient with her blade and the ropes came free within a couple of minutes, allowing Thor to carefully move his arms. “Oh thank god-.”

Quill grimaced and tapped his fist on his thigh, "Sorry about that… " he ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, "I'd understand if you don't wanna keep going…"

Waiting for Gamora to flee, which thankfully she did promptly, Thor rose to his feet and stretched out his muscles carefully. “I never said I didn’t want to keep going, Quill.” He raised a brow and beckoned him closer with that same half-smile.

Quill blinked then smirked and sauntered over, a hand going immediately to undo the towel and stroke up Thor's thigh, "glad to hear it. So, besides my lack of knot untying ability, did you like the show?"

With a soft growl, Thor didn’t hesitate to pull Quill that little bit closer; their lips brushing for a split second. “I did,” he admitted, “very… very much so.”

Quill turned to goo against Thor and bit his lip before diving into a deep kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Thor’s neck and he ground up into the blonde.

Thor stroked his hands firmly around Quill’s torso to his back, caressing down his spine and over the curve of his ass shamelessly as he let out a groan of frustration. Quill was still had that damned dildo shoved in his ass. Greedy hands grasped the curve of his ass, grip pulsating as he encouraged Quill to grind against him.

Quill blushed and moaned into Thor's mouth before he could stop himself. He jerked slightly at being fondled then hopped up and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, clinging tightly even as he broke the kiss to gasp in a breath, "just-just fuck me already!"

Thor smirked a little and moved them both so he could press Quill’s back against the nearest wall, his eyes dark and glinting with heat. “Now, I had to wait… I think turnabout is fair play, don’t you?” He growled, lowering his lips to the other man’s jaw and throat while a hand sought the base of the plug. Carefully, he tapped against it, wanting to check his partner’s response.

Quill squeal and squirmed, then he scowled, "fair play? I'm all ache-y and hard too!!" He ground hard against Thor insistently then he pouted, "unless you _don't_ want to put that _big_ , _thick_ cock in me?"

“Oh, I’ve been _wanting to_ for a while now,” Thor mumbled against his neck, nipping the skin while his fingers continued to tease and prod at the dildo, “but _somebody_ decided that they would make me wait.” The hand remaining on Quill’s backside squeezed, as though to punctuate the point. Thor couldn’t deny how hard he was, just seeing Quill impatient and squirming, and despite his usual inclination to give the man whatever he wanted he felt that this was very well deserved.

Quill whined and squirmed more, glaring at Thor but his cheeks were bright red and he bit his lip, "hnngh, p-please _Daddy,_ I only teased you to make you happy and make you want me! Didn't I do a good job? I planned the whole thing out a week ago…" he ran out of things to whine about and merely thrust slowly against Thor, his cock straining against his pants zipper.

Thor’s eyes flicked to the way Quill bit his lip and grunted, raising his head so he could kiss him. There was no need to say anything for a minute, rolling his hips up so Quill could feel how hard he was. Carefully, he pulled and tugged Quill’s pants down so he could ease the dildo out and discard it, his hand returning to play with the now-stretched entrance. “I _always_ want you,” he grumbled against his lips, pulling back and smiling a little. “Understand me, baby?”

Quill shivered, his hands cupping Thor's face and he nodded, eyes almost closed, "Y-Yes, fuck, pl-please, Daddy… please… I-I'm so fucking ready…" he kissed Thor and rubbed their noses together affectionately.

“Good boy,” Thor mumbled, letting Quill stand on his own but turning him to face the wall. He peppered kisses along his partner’s shoulder and neck, nipping as he lined himself up and brushed the tip of his cock against Quill’s entrance. “You _will_ tell me if it’s too much, alright?” He released a growl and began to push in, placing a hand on the small of Peter’s back and pushing gently to encourage him to arch. “ _Fuck_ , so good for me…”

Quill gasped and smiled a little, breathing out in relief, the ache instantly being lessened and he moved back onto Thor. He looked blearily at the big blonde, already so lost in the heady rush of just great sex. He reached for Thor's hand and made a soft noise as he was fully entered, "am I a good boy, daddy?"

“So good, baby,” Thor rumbled, taking Quill’s hand in his own. His other hand wrapped over his hip, guiding him to rock back as he pushed in until he was fully inside. The tight heat made his groan, nibbling Quill’s ear as he pulled his hips back and set a strong pace. “Look at you. Gorgeous... pushing back onto me so nicely.”

Quill moaned and squeezed his eyes shut tight, "just for you, Daddy, so good just for you!" He pressed his hands against the wall, thighs twitching, "I-I wanna make you feel so good like Daddy makes me feel!"

Letting out a pleased hum, Thor’s movements quickened, pushing deeper with each thrust of his hips. “My good boy, hm?” He nipped again at the crook of Quill’s neck, lavishing the small patch of skin with attention as the hand on his hip trailed around to brush against his lover’s erection. “I think you deserve a little reward for behaving so nicely, don’t you?” His hand formed a loose circle around Quill’s erection, not tight enough to give any friction but just to brush against with each rock of his hips. “Would you like that, baby?”

There was a breathy whine and Quill nodded frantically, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, "p-please, Daddy, yes! Please make me feel so good, please!" He had to fight not to touch himself as precum dripped down his shaft.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Thor chuckled and tightened his hand, beginning to stroke Quill’s cock in time with his thrusts. He let his head roll forward, his forehead pressed to the back of Quill’s shoulder as his breathing became heavier. Once or twice he adjusted his angle, looking for the right one to have Quill see stars.

Quills legs started to shake and he shook his head, he swallowed thickly, "Daddy… I don't wanna be on the wall anymore!" He glanced around then bit his lip, "I-I want you to hold me."

At this Thor paused, humming gently as he pulled out. “Alright, baby, I’ve got you. Come on,” he turned Quill to face him and helped him out of his pants, guiding him to the bed and cradling his partner in his arms for a second. “On the bed, hm? Where I can see your pretty face and kiss you?”

Quill nodded quickly, his body quivering, practically _vibrating_ with all consuming need as he spread out on the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest and rolling onto his back, peeking at Thor. 

Thor watched as Quill got comfortable, slowly crawling onto the bed and spreading his lover’s thighs. For a second he leaned down, planting a kiss on each thigh with an affectionate hum. He then slotted himself in place, hovering over Quill and leaning down to brush their noses together gently. “Are you still alright, baby?”

Quills eyes were wide over the pillow then he nodded and wiggled against Thor, "mhm!" His cheeks flushed and he leaned up, kissing Thor's nose and giggling, he reached down and stroked Thor's hairy stomach, "Gimme!"

Thor couldn’t prevent his fond smile from curling on his lips as he listened to Peter giggle, arching a brow at the cheekiness and rumbling with soft laughter. “Gimme _what_ , hm? You know how to ask nicely.”

Quill pouted and huffed, " _please_ daddy will you gimme your…" he giggled and ducked his head before finishing, "your big fat cock."

“Better,” Thor praised, rolling his eyes at the pout and pressing a kiss to Quill’s forehead. Once again he lined up his cock, stroking it a couple of times before sliding back in once again, grunting at the fizzle of pleasure in his gut.

Quill hummed and arched his back until he was comfortable then he sighed and put his thumb in his mouth. He thrust back and squeezed Thor's cock with his eyes almost closed. Gods the big bear felt _so good_!

The blonde hunched over Quill, resting his weight on his forearms as he leaned down to rest his forehead against the other man’s. Once again his hips snapped in a relatively firm rhythm, grunts and huffs slipping quietly in the small space between them.

Quill rubbed his face against Thor’s and reached down to start stroking himself. He flushed scarlet and his other hand let go of the pillow and reached up to card through Thor's hair.

Thor smiled fondly at Quill, rumbling praise under his breath as he continued to rock and roll his hips, sweat beading on his brow. He tipped his head against Quill’s hand in his hair, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips curling into a wider smile.

The smaller man bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his hips gave little involuntary twitches, his hand that was busy between his legs squeezed and worked faster, “C-Close! So close! Daddy, p-please . . . “

Leaning down towards Quill’s ear, Thor let out a groan that rumbled deep within his chest. His speed picked up just a little, his angle changing once or twice as the blonde chose that moment to scrape his teeth against the shell of his ear. “You’ve been so good, baby,” he whispered, “come for me now. Go on-.”

Quill’s mouth fell open in a soft ‘oh’ and he arched his back, thighs squeezing around Thor as his cock throbbed and he came, “Ah! Fuck! Ah, Thor . . . Oh fuck, Thor!” He hugged Thor tightly and shuddered as the orgasm had it’s way with him leaving him pretty sure his soul had left his body.

Wrapping one arm around Quill to keep him close, Thor let out another groan that hitched halfway through as a few thrusts later his own orgasm took him in a wave. He buried his head into Quill’s shoulder and panted through his nose, shuddering through the aftershocks until he was left tingling and barely able to hold himself up. “Quill…” he murmured, voice thick as he peppered slow kisses along his shoulder. A few minutes passed just like that, holding each other close and letting the warmth settle over them before he spoke again, “are you alright?”

Quill shifted a little and grunted, “I _think_ so . . . “ he slowly opened his eyes, grimacing slightly, “Sticky and probably not going to be doing much walking but _damn_ that was good . . . “ he kissed Thor slowly then let his head flop back, “Could ya take your dick out now? My hips hurt a smidge.”

“Hm? Oh, sure,” Thor chuckled a little quietly and pulled out slowly, shifting so he could flop down beside Quill and drape an arm over his waist gently. There was a little tug so that the smaller man was against him and he tucked his face into Quill’s neck with a hum. “Mmm, I might have to let you do more of those ties in future. The wait to get untied again was definitely worth it.” His grin was almost audible.

Quill snorted, “I’ll work on my technique a bit so we don’t need a knife and/or Gamora on hand,” He looked tiredly at Thor and smirked, pushing his head under the bigger blonde’s chin, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I was . . . alright, I’ll admit I was nervous trying it, but your almost immediate boner at the ropes just touching your skin assuaged that.”

There was a little snort of laughter as Thor shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Quill’s head as his eyes fell shut. “I’m glad you felt brave enough to try. That was… quite an experience, even if Gamora had to intervene.” He grinned a little wider and sighed through his nose, raising a hand to stroke through the other man’s hair. 

Quill snickered and closed his eyes, turning to tuck up against Thor, “We’re lucky she didn’t take pictures . . . although I guarantee she will not let either of us forget this.”

“Oh, that’s almost a certainty.” Thor wrapped his arm a little tighter around Quill, happy to hold him close as the drowsiness began to set in. “But… that’s a worry for the tomorrow version of us. Future us. Not now.” 

Quill hummed and wiggled a bit to get comfortable then sighed again, “ . . . so, does this mean I get to drive the ship?” He cracked an eye hopefully.

“Nice try, don’t push your luck.” Thor laughed, a full laugh that made his shoulders shake before he tucked his face into Quill’s neck. “Go to sleep.”

Quill scowled and huffed, pouting something fierce but he conceded and settled into the pillow, “Fine, I’ll snuggle but I’ll hate it.”

“Of course you will.”


End file.
